


My only Sunshine

by betawhitewolf



Series: sunshine challenge [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: jack has a nightmare mark comforts him with a lullaby





	My only Sunshine

Mark was curled up in bed the sheets half on him and half on the floor.

His broad chest rising and falling and his hair was much more messier.

Mark was sleeping quite happily having a dream that he had proposed to Jack at indypop con.

That all changed when he heard a loud high pitched scream echo round the house.

On instinct Mark jerked up and checked beside him only to find the bed completely empty and cold.

Mark was out of the bed with in seconds and heading to the only other place he could think of that his lover would be.

Mark slowly opened the door to his and Jacks recording room only to find the younger male curled up in his chair with his face hidden in his legs his shoulders shaking softly.

Concern clouded marks brown eyes as he walked over to his Irish lover.

“Jack, darling what’s wrong?" Mark said in a soft voice as he bent down in front of Jacks shaking form.

"I-I had a nightmare" Jack explained his voice trembling as he curled up tighter in his chair.

"Hey its okay do you want to talk about it?" Mark mumbled in very gentle and comforting way.

Jack shakes his head no in response.

"Then how about we go back to the bedroom it cant be comfortable in that chair.” Mark says standing up and placing a hand on Jacks shoulder.

Jack nods his head and slowly uncurl he glances up at mark with puffy red eyes.

Mark smiles down at his lover softly before he’s grabbing his hand and leading him back to there bed room.

Once Jack is ready for bed he cuddles up to mark and mumbles something into his chest.

“what was that?” Mark ask tilting his head slightly to the right.

“i asked if you could sing me a lullaby” Jack says slight louder from where his head was still pressed to marks chest.

Mark hums in thought for a few before he decides on one.

taking a breath Mark started to sing:

“You are my sunshine my only sunshine,

you make me happy when skies are gray,

you’ll never know dear how much I love you,

please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Jack having already been really sleepy and the sound of Marks steady heart beat playing in his right ear combined with Marks soothing voice had easily fallen asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Mark fallowing soon after with a gentle smile on his lips.

one of his arms under his head while the other was curled around his sunshines waist.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for week four of the sunshine challenge


End file.
